The present invention relates to a signal wire of a connector, and especially to connecting wire which is used to a circuit board of a computer or other related circuit board. Not only the assembly work is easy, but also the user may use it conveniently.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art connector is illustrated. The connector includes a plug 10. The plug 10 is firmly secured to a circuit board 14. The plug 10 has two connecting bodies 11. A rear side of the connecting body 11 is installed with a plate 111. The plate 111 is capable of being connected to a computer panel 112. The plate 111 and the computer panel 112 can be screwed together by two screws 113.
The front side of each connecting body 11 is formed with a slot 12. The slot 12 may be inserted by a plug (not shown) of a computer peripheral (such as a mouse, a modem, etc.). A plurality of terminals 13 are installed in the slot 12. Each terminal extends out of the plug 10. The extending terminal 13 can be inserted to a circuit board 14 so that the computer peripheral can work successfully.
However, since the plug 10 must be firmly secured to the circuit board 14 and is inserted to a computer peripheral so that the computer peripheral can operate successfully. The plug 10 has a preset volume, and therefore, the updating work of the circuit board 14 is difficult due to an insufficient space.
Moreover, the plug 10 must be firmly secured to the circuit board 14, and thus the plug 10 and slot 12 are only fixed to one side of the circuit board 14. However, currently, there are many computer peripherals. If the device is not compatible to the plug 10 at one side of the circuit board 14, a further adaptor is necessary, thereby, the cost burden of the user is increased.
Furthermore, since the plate 111 and computer panel 112 must be screwedly locked by screw 113. The screw opener are necessary to assembly the two. This is convenient since the opener is often lost or forget. Moreover, if the locking force of the screw is too large, the thread is easy to be damaged so that the screw 113 will rotate idly. The screw must be assembled again. Thus, the resource is wasted and the assembly cost is increased. However, these are inconvenient and necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a signal wire of a connector, wherein the installing position and inserting direction of the plug can be adjusted effectively so as to avoid that the computer is difficult in assembly and updating due to an insufficient internal space. Various computer peripherals can be used with the present invention. No extra adaptor (not shown) is necessary. The cost is saved and the assembly work is convenient.
To achieve the objects, the present invention provides a signal wire of a connector including a housing, a connecting casing, a plug, a soft cable, and a connector. The front side of the plug is installed with two trenches. Terminals are installed in the trenches. The trenches can be inserted by a computer peripheral. The rear side of the plug is connected to the soft cable. The soft cable encloses a plurality of wires. The soft cable and the wires pass out of the round hole of the connecting casing. One end of the wire is firmly secured to the terminal in the trench. Another end of the wire is connected to a connector. The connector can be connected to a circuit board of a computer. The soft cable is bendable so as to avoid that the plug is only inserted to one side of the circuit board. The position of the circuit board can be adjusted conveniently. The assembly work is easy.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.